Sasainn Government
This page will outline the government of Sasainn Branches of Government Head of state: King Esus Maintains the final say on all laws and enactments, can override the Parliament or Forum at any time, but only with the agreement of the Moot. The Moot Appointed executive branch. Judges, professors and other learned individuals sit within the Parliament which is self appointing. The King is symbolic chair person, but will often deputise. Parliament Democratic proposing and debating branch. Based upon proportional representation. Tends to based upon political parties. The largest of which are the * 'Sasainn National Socialist Party' (Not to be confused with parties with a similar name, hardline communist), * 'Sasainn Green Party' (socialist and green), * 'Sasainn National and Loyalist party' (has capitalist and nationalist tendencies, but absolute loyalty to the King), * 'Sasiann People's Party for Progress (republican tendencies, often the target of demonstrations). The Forum Democratic, proposing and debating branch. Representatives are elected based upon geographical areas (Parishes and Communes). Although also dominated by the main parties the Forum tends to have more individuals and local issues parties than the Parliament. All enactments must be proposed by one house and agreed by the others after changes have been made. All enactments must be signed by the king, with the king and Parliament having the final say. Royal Edicts National Wickistani Day (Amendment) Edict now replaced by Memorial day. A series of measures to replace National Wickistani Day (The turning point of the great war, the day represented defeat. The people 'celebrated' this day by burning effigies of the Wickastan Imperator and sombre remembrance). At the request of Aparte of Bouvetia, during trade negotiations, the government is working hard to change the nature of this day, current proposals include replacing it with a more general 'remembrance day', effigies of LUE mascots were proposed to replace the Imperator, however this was not successful and despite efforts the Imperator is still burnt, although has come to represent the enemies of the Order generally. National War Day Edict Celebration of the last peace treaty signed at the end of the great war. National NPO Day Edict Celebration of the receipt of the kick start millions, general thanks and celebration of the Imperium. Overseas territories Edict Formalising Sasainns' ownership over the nearby islands of Gough and South Orkney. The King's Birthday Celebration for the Kings' Birthday. Constitution Notable extracts from the constitution: Section 1: The functions of state Amendment as of the Overseas Territories Act: 1.56 The Overseas territories are hearby wholly brought into and considered to be part of Sassain. Their location and mass of no relevance. 1.57 The former territories will from now on be known as the following Shires: Sandwich North, Sandwich South, Tristan, Gough and Orkney. 1.59 Each overseas Shire shall a minimum of one representative in each house as of mainland shires (as of 1.31), despite their population or size. Section 2: Foreign relations 2.5 The DSUKS is a soveriegn state within the NPO. The DSUKS collectively has sworn allegiance and total devotion to the NPO and the way of life of Pacifica. 2.6 The DSUKS cannot leave the NPO without all executive branches of government voting to and with the Kings' agreement. This process must take no less than 6 months. 2.7 The NPO policy and charter dicates the foreign and external policy of the DSUKS. Internal and domestic policy is guided by this constitution. Proposed nuclear amendment to section 2: 2.23 The DSUKS seeks the capability to protect itself at all times. This includes the development of nuclear weapons. 2.24 Under no circumstances shall these nuclear weapons be launched for any other purpose than retalitory strikes. As amended: 2.23 The DSUKS seeks the capability to protect itself at all times. This includes the procurement, stockpiling and use of nuclear weapons, in line with NPO policy and the charter. 2.24 Nuclear weapons shall not used as first strike weapons (in accordance with NPO policy and the charter). They shall be used only as retalitory stirkes, this includes retaliation against nations without nuclear weapons. 2.25 The King and inner Moot must agree to their use. In emergency situations the King my sanction their use without the inner Moot's agreement. Section 3: The rights of citizens 3.06 In accusations which would result in incarceration, all citizens have a right to be jugded by their peers. 3.12 Punishment by death is hereby reserved only for treachery to the Kingdoms and in time of war or great national emergency (see 3.08, 1,26, 1.43). This punishment should not be cruel and should be by firearm or high fall. Category:Governments